Gnomeo's big secret
by jbabe16
Summary: A freind from gnomeo's past comes back and delivers news that turns gnomeo's life around for the worst. And what eles does this friend have in store for gnomeo and juliet and all that they mean to each other?
1. Chapter 1

**historia numero cinco mi amigos. Excelente Si o No ? Disfrutar (enjoy)...**

**P.s in this story there was no fued and the reds and blues have been very good friends forever.**

* * *

**Gnomeo pov**

Everyday of my life was the same old thing, chores, friends and taking care of juliet and our family. While I loved my life sometimes it was just so boring and repeatative, everyday was the same insane routine.

"Gnomeo time to get your chores done!" My mum would say to me and hand me a list of things to do, for hours on end.

"Gnomeo wanna hang out. Or race with the reds again?" Benny would say to me afterwards.

And then I'd go home to juliet and the kids for the next few hours.

"Gnomeo I could really use your help please" Juliet would ask me.

"Daddy want to play?" My adorable daugher would say.

This was my whole day until I went to sleep only to wake up and start the whole routine again the next day.

Every once in a while, when I was not busy with my family or friends and could finally have some me time, sometimes I woud take long walks alone and think about my life long ago, back when I had the freedom and preivalage to do whatever I wanted whenever I wanted. Back when my life was just starting to feel right...

**Many years ago...**

Being the rebellious, out-going, sneaky, manipulative teenager I was, I didn't have much to worry about, for me it was the same routine everyday of my life; Chores, racing with the reds and spending time with my best friend. But this was going to be a day where it was going to be me and a very special someone.

I checked over myself in the mirror making sure that there was nothing bad about me. I didn't want to meet my true love looking the way I was.

"Perfection" I said smoothing out my eyebrows a little, I looked even more perfect than perfect, if such a thing was possible.

I strolled happily out the shed and into my blue garden where all my loved ones walked about, I headed to the door but a certain obstacle stood in my way, an obstacle that was pint sized and a real pain and joy in my life. "Hey gnomeo you want to go racing again with the reds?" Benny said all super excited. "Tybalt promised he wouldn't cheat this time" He assured me. Tybalt was an ok guy and he was a friend of mine, yet he did have the tendancy of doing whatever he had to to get his way, Usually I would jump at the chance to race with him but not when I was needed eleswhere with someone very close to me.

"Sorry benny not today, I'm meeting someone" I said happily.

"Oh ok, maybe tommorow then" He said walking off. I made haste for the door again and was stopped by another of my relatives.

"Gnomeo dear, I have some things for you to do" My mum was strolling up to me.

"Sorry mum, can it wait I have somewhere to be right now" I said pleading with her to let me go this time.

"Of course dear, it can wait" She agreed smiling and walking away. I tried once more to leave the blue garden but was stopped for like the third time.

"GNOMEO!" I heard a voice scream my name.

I groaned in frustration..."What do you want now!..." I was about to go off, until I met a pair of sweet green eyes and red lips.

"Oh juliet it's you" I said with a happy smile.

"Hi gnomeo!" She shreiked hugging me and I hugegd her back happily. Juliet had been a dear friend of mine since we were little kids, she was always there for me and was great to talk to when I was having problems or emotional problems. She understood me and I understood her even more, we told each others secrets, I even told her things I wouldn't tell benny and he was my best friend, that's how close me and juliet were. She was about one of the prettiest girl I had ever known and all the boys in the garden, even benny, always tried to compete for her affection. I admit I had a small crush on her a while ago, but I saw us more better off being the close friends we were, plus I wasn't sure if she was crushing on me and it might ruin our freindship if I tried to date her and juliet was something special and was too important for me to lose as a friend.

"Juliet you're looking pretty as always" I said hugging her more.

"Thanks" She giggled, she had such a pretty giggle. "So what's going on?' She said after the hug.

"Nothing same-old, how about you?" I asked.

"Same here."

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I just came by to see one of my best friends" She said going in for another hug.

"Aw, thanks jules" I whispered to her.

"And to see if you wanted to go see that new horror/sci-fi/action movie with me" She said holding up 2 tickets.

"Whoa for real!" I gasped taking a ticket.

"Yeah I got the last tickets online, it's totally sold out but I got them just in time" She smiled.

"You're the best of the best jules" I kissed her forehead a little.

"Hehe, thanks that means a lot coming from you"She said twirling her dress and I looked to her and blushed a little, Seems like I always blushed when she was around me. Was I still crushing on her? I wondered in my mine. "Well come on it's gonna start soon" She said tugging my arm.

I pulled my arm back and then paused "Wait it's for today?" I said a little sadly.

"Yeah, so?" She said with a smile.

I frowned. "Sorry jules I can't go" I said handing her my ticket.

"Why not?" She frowned.

"I have plans tonight" I groaned.

"Can't you just cancel them." She put an arm to my shoulder.

"It's too late to cancel, I have to met someone, and I'm already late. I want to go but I can't I'm sorry" I sighed miserably.

She looked to the ground with a glum look. I could tell she really wanted to go to the movies with me and so did I. "That's okay, I understand" She mumbled quietly.

"Maybe I can't go but you could ask benny, he's free tonight" I said cheering her up.

"Oh yeah, benny, he'll go with me for sure. Thanks gnomeo" She said kissing my cheeck, I held it and blushed a little.

"You're welcome, now I have to go" I tell her.

"See you later" She said skipping away to find benny as I walked out the garden, finally.

I sighed in relife and then walked down the alley to the very end of the street and stopped in front of a gate. I checked my reflection in the puddle next to me and then knocked on the door. A moment later it opened up and another male gnome who was blue like me and had blue eyes came up to the door.

"Gnomeo there you are?" He greeted.

"What up Martin?" I greeted my old friend.

"I was wondering when you'd show up, she's been wondering where you were all day long" He chuckled.

"Well tell her, the wait is over" I said walking into the garden and into a sea of more blue gnomes, but who's colors were light bluer than mine.

"So where is she?" I asked looking around and not seeing the person I came here to surprise.

"She's coming out just wait" Martin said.

Then there was a sudden silence as everyone's attention was turned to the shed, I pushed myself to the front.

"Ladies and gentlegnomes, I present to you the girl of the hour...Stephanie" And then the door flung open and out popped a blue hated girl with brown shoulder lenght, curvy hair and blue eyes, wearing a sparkling, multi-layered green dress and tiara on her head.

Everyone applauded and clapped when she appered. "Thank you, thank you all so much" She went around blowing kisses and waving like a princess. I looked to martin.

"My sister wanted a grand enterance for this birthday" Martin said shaking his head.

"So I see" I said laughing to myself. While she was busy bowing like a princess I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms to her eyes.

"Guess who?" I said in a diffrent voice so she wouldn't recognize me.

"Hey man get your hands off me before I..."She turned in anger but she stopped when she saw my face.

"Hey pretty lady" I flirted with a smirk.

"AH, GNOMEO!" She said wrapping around me as I did to her. "I can't belive you came!" She said kising my cheeck.

"Of course what kinda boyfriend would I be if I didn't come to my girls birthday" I flirt, pecking her nose.

"You're so sweet" She said in a low whisper and kissed me as I did her. Me and her talked with martian for a while until it was time for the cake; A 3 layer vanilla cake with pink rose frosting.

"Blow out the canldes and make a wish sis" Martain said, Stephaine waited a moment until she thought of soemthing and blew out the candles.

"What'd you wish for" I said putting an arm to her.

"I can't tell or it won't come true" She said.

"Well does it by any chance involve me" I leaned close to her lips.

"Hmm, maybe" She flirted kissing me again.

We spent the whole party dancing, talking, laughing and having private lip on lip action with each other.

"Some party right" I said sipping a bottle of punch.

"I knew this was gonna be my best party, and the presents weren't bad either" She said holding all the cards, dresses, makeup, books and jewlery she got as presents.

"Yeah you got some load of gifts there" I said looking around.

"So where's your present for me?" She asked impatiently.

"I didn't forget to get my baby something special" I said tickling her chin. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small thin box.

"Oh gimme!" She snatched it from me and tore it open. She held in her hands a small gold necklace with matching diamond earrings and a class ring all together.

"Oh, gnomeo!" She gasped happily.

"Like it" I asked.

"They're beautiful, thank you" She cried putting on her jewelry as I slipped the class ring on her finger. She grabebd my shirt collar kissed me with force and passion as I did to her.

While the party was still going on she snuck me into the shed and up into her room. "What are we doing up here?" I asked confused.

She skipped over to me and hopped into my arms. "I just wanted to be alone with you for a while" She said pulling my fringe.

"What for?"

Then she pushed me on her bed and got on top of me sitting on my lap. "To get my birthday wish!" She said kissing me all over my face as I did to her. I knew excacly what she wanted from me and so did I. I knew we were both a little young for this but we were careful so nothing would happen.

"Are you sure you want to do this" I said getting on top of her.

"Do you want to deny me a birthday wish?" She crosed her arms at me

"Not at all"

"I promise i'll be fine, you know i'm a virgin" She said brushing my chest

"So am I, I just wanna be sure you want this" I said concerned

She got into my ear. "If I didn't want this, I wouldn't have wished for it" She said seductively.

I looked at her with a smirk and she was gesturing for me to come to her. "Alright as long as this is what you want"

"Gnomeo just make this night something special for me" She said. I started kissing her lips as she grabbed me closer to her.

And it all went downhill for both of us that night...

The next morning I woke up in her bed, both of us naked and a little restless, she and I really kept the other busy last night and she was sleeping soundly on my chest, breathing slowly.

"What a night!' I said happily, I felt stephanie shift on me and then she woke up and looked up to me.

"Morning handsome" She said turning to me.

"Good morning beautiful" I said kissing her forhead. "Some night wasn't it?" I smiled.

"One of the best of my life" She said against my chest. She and I stayed like that cuddling against the other for a few minuets, until I saw the clock.

"I should probably get going" I said trying to get up in bed, but I was so comfortable right here I didn't want to leave, and neither did stephaine.

"So soon, I thought maybe you could stay a while longer" She flirted kissing my lips.

"Ive been gone all night, my family must be worried sick about me" I said pulling her off me and fumbling around to get my clothes on. "But I promise I'll come by to see you again later" I said kissing her hand a little before I got from bed.

She stood upright in bed and covered herself, even though I knew what lied behind it.

"Gnomeo do you love me?" She asked covering herself still in bed.

"You know I do" I said happily.

"And would you ever wanna...Get married some day with me?"

I looked to her with a blank face for a second. "That would be very...interesting" I said in a hurry.

"Great, so you wanna get married then!" I froze in place when those words escaped her mouth.

"Pardon me?" I glared weirdly to her.

"Well you said it wold be interesting to marry me?"

"Yeah but not now, I mean, you just tunred 17 and I'm 18"

"Lots of people get married at our ages" She said back.

"Yeah well I'm not gonna be one of those people" I tell her.

"Why not?"

"Marriage is for older more mature gnomes, and we're not really that far" I tell her.

"We're both mature and grown up now" She tells me

"Yeah but we're still teenagers and I'd like to do what teens do, hang out, have fun and worry about commitment later"

"Oh what I'm not fun" She said offendedly.

"I didn't say that" I roll my eyes at her.

"But that's what you were getting at" She said. I scoffed and put on my pants. "Besides you always tell me how much you love and.."

"Oh so just becasue I said 'I love you' you think that I want to rush into marriage?"

"Well yeah, gnomeo you and I are in a serious relationship"

"Not serious enough for me to get down on one knee and marry you" I said back getting a little annoyed.

"Oh and yet you just said you'd want to marry me"

"I was just being sympathetic"

"Oh so you don't want to marry me then?" She crossed her arms.

"Is it still not obvious to you, No!" I yell a little louder than I should've.

"Oh you said no to marriage but yet you were all for yes last night when you and I were in bed" She shouts to me.

"That was your idea and it was your birthday, you asked for that, therefore last night was all on you" I said struggling to get my boot on.

"Oh so now everything was my fault' She yelled to me.

"I knew I shouldn't have come here" I muttered

"Excuse me" She said knowing I mumbled something.

"I should've just went to the movies with juliet, but no, I had to come here with her" I mumbled to myself.

"You want to tell me something?' She said getting in my face.

"I have nothing more to say to you" I shook her off me.

"Uh no I think you do" She said to me.

"I'm outta here!' I yelled finally getting all my clothes back on.

"Fine, you can go and don't bother coming back because we're through" She yelled.

"So now you're breaking up with me!' I crossed my arms. She took off the class ring I gave her and threw it back at me.

"That answer your question" She snarled.

"FINE!" I said picking it up and leaving.

"Oh and thanks for the terrible night!" She screamed sarcastically opening the door a crack.

"My pleasure!" I said back sarcastically too as she slammed the door again. I walked right out of her garden and right out of her life for good, Which was probably the best choice I made all day.

I was so mad I stomped all the way home kicking a few things on my way there. I got to the gate and walked inside and prayed noone asked me anything for the moment.

"Hey gnomeo" I heard a soft voice the moment I walked inside. It was just juliet again, I smiled seeing the one person I knew I could talk to.

"Hi juliet" I said trying to cover my anger. I went into a daydream when I saw her curved figure rest against that cute red/blue bathing suit she had on.

"Hey what happened to you?, you were gone all night and me and benny waited up for you" She said yawning to prove her point.

I felt bad about keeping her up all night waiting for me. "Sorry I was at a friends house and I kinda lost track of time" I said making an excuse.

She smiled. "Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to the beach today, since it's so hot outside" She offered twirling her hair a little.

I looked at her short swimsuit she had on, she was adorable. "You know what jules...I would love that" I said taking her hands in mine.

"YES!...I mean, cool" She said trying to cover up her sudden outburst, I laughed and got changed into my swimsuit and headed off with juliet to the beach.

After that Me and juliet started hanging out more and more than usual, she was so pretty and diffrent from the other girls, she was just perfect in everyway. She reminded me of me, if I was a girl, but thankfully I'm not. I did kinda miss stephanie, she and I had been through so much together, I thought maybe I should go and apologize to her but she would probably want me to rush into marriage again and there was noway that was happening this soon, Besides her humans in the garden where she lived had moved away a few weeks after we broke up and I kinda started to see a girlfriend in juliet by that time. She and I had so much in common and she was so wonderfu to be around, I had never left like this about any girl before, with juliet she made my heart stop and my personality only tried to better itself to please her and my whole life after that was bascicaly dedicated to her and only her. I was certain juliet was my true love after that and then I did something that I didn't think I'd do with any girl; I Married her, I did to her what not even stephanie could force me to do, I made her mine by choice and I was hers. She and I lived a happy life toghether and an even better one when she gave me a beautiful daughter shortly after. I had a wife, a daughter and a famiy all my own. I was truly happy back then and still am to this day.

Everyonce in a while when I was alone I would always look back at those happy moments in my past, and I had so many of them to remember.

But there is one thing about my past that involed a certain someone who turned my whole life upside down, it's still haunts me to this day and juliet doesn't like me bringing it up all the time. But just for this once I'll tell you. This is the story about my daughter, but not the daughter I knew and loved and raised with juliet...This was about my other daughter.

* * *

**OOHHH, Cliffhanger? You all know what to do, you all need to do a little R&R (read and review) While I do a little R&R (Rest and Relaxation) myself.**


	2. A Blast from the past

**This is so super exctiting and hilarious I know you're all gonan love it. This might just be my best story yet.**

* * *

**Gnomeo pov**

Today me and juliet were taking a walk with our beautiful daughter, Joelle, She was a beautiful 16 yr old girl with meduim length blonde hair and green eyes, everyone said she looked like me but I saw more of juliet in her too, but I will admit she did have my talent for well...everything. Me and juliet took care of her so well and we loved her dearly.

"Mum dad can I go to the main garden to see grandma and grandpa?" She asked. She was the sweetest most polite gnome.

"Ok course you can sweetie, you can have anything you want" Juliet said to her.

"Well in that case, can I ride the lawnmower too" She begged.

"Except that" I tell her.

"Come on dad you never let me ride it"

"Joelle I just don't think you're ready yet, maybe when you're older"

"I'm 16, how much does older need to be?"

"I don't know, 21 might be good" I tell her.

"MUM!" She cries.

"Gnomeo!" Juliet raises her eyes to me.

"Alright, 18 and no sooner than that I promise" I smiled giving her my word.

"Oh daddy you're the best!" Joelle said kissing my cheeck.

"Anything for you princess" I tell her.

"I'm not a princess!" She snapped, she didn't like me saying that to her.

"Oh you are so much like me!" Juliet said cuddling her.

"Alright Joelle run along now" I tell her and she goes off to the main garden alone.

"Aren't you guys coming?" She calls back.

Me and juliet look to the other. "Should we?" I ask.

"I got nothing better planned" She shrugegd and we followed joelle to the main garden with the others. Like always everyone was bust doing their own thing, ecept for one.

"Look who it is, Juliet, joelle and Gnomeo mate, what's up?" Benny greeted us as we did our best friends shake.

"Hi uncle benny" Joelle said hugging him.

"How's my favorite niece?"

"Unce benny I'm your only niece"

"All the more reason your my favorite niece" And we all laughed.

I went off with benny while juliet and joelle went off to do mother-daughter time together, a few hours it was just me, benny and tybalt being togehter with nothing to do.

"Anyone got anything to do?" I sighed bored.

"Nope!" They both said. I lied in the grass looking in the dirt with nothing to do.

"Oh gnomeo!" I looked up to see who called my name and it was my mum.

"Oh hey mum, what do you need?" I said getting to my feet.

"Nothing, but there's someone here to see you" She stepped aside and let me see my visitor.

"GNOMEO!" She cried running into my arms. I pushed her back and got a good look at her, light blue hat, brown hair, blue eyes, sparkling blue dress I knew excatly who it was.

"No way, Stephanie!" I smiled hugging her once more.

"I'm suprised you remember me" She said not letting me go.

"Oh I could never forget you" I grinned pinching her nose a bit "You look nice since last I saw you" I said looking at her better.

"Thanks so do you, a lot more...muscular than before" She rubbed on my arms to get a good feel of them. I was so busy laughing with her I completly forgot about my friends.

"Gnomeo who's your friend?" Tybalt asked smirking seeing how happy I was to see her.

I pull back a little. "Benny you remember stephanie right?...Stephanie you know benny and this is tybalt" I introduce my friends.

"Hi guys it's so good to see you again" Stephanie giggled.

"You too stephanie" Benny smiled wide.

"So how do you know gnomeo?" Tybalt asked.

"Well...you see, we uh, we're kinda...you know" I was fumbling trying to get the words out.

"Me and gnomeo used to date" Stephanie said for me.

"Yes thank you for saying it" I tell her.

"Really?"

"Yeah gnomeo was obssessed with me, he did everythig for me and we stayed together all the time" She said leaning against me.

"Really, interesting!" Benny said looking to tybalt.

"Okay so I did a few things for her, but that's only because we were dating" I tell them

"Little things, gnomeo spolied me like a princess" She giggled making the guys laugh too.

"So he spoiled you too huh?" Tybalt grinned.

"Funny, I though juliet was the only girl he ever spoiled rotten" Benny smirked and I glared to him.

"Juiet who's that?" Stephanie asked.

"Noone important" I said fast.

"Noone important, I think juliet would disagree with that?" Tybalt said.

"C'mon gnomeo who is she?" Stephaine shook my arm.

"She's...she's uh...S-She's.." I studdered again.

"She's his wife!" Benny said not taking the suspence anymore.

"Oh you got married huh?" Stephanie glared to me. "Becuse I seem to recall you saying marriage was something you'd never tie yourself down to" She glared at me.

"Well people change their opinions you know" I shrugg. "Anyways can we change the subject please? What brings you here?"

"Oh I was just in the neighborhood and though I'd come visit an old friend" She laughed.

"Anyways I came by to tell you something gnomeo" She said.

"Shoot" I say.

"You think we could do it in private?" She whispered in my ear.

"Why not here?" I asked suspiciuos.

But before she could answer someone came up to her. "Oh mum there you are I've been looking all over for you" Said another girl walking to stephanies side. She had a light blue hat, ear long blonde hair, blue eyes and a long dark blue sparkly dress with a sweatervest and a belt around the upper top of her body.

"Who this now?" I asked.

"This is my daughter, Joelle" Stephaine said.

"Her name is Joelle" I asked knowing that was my daughters name too.

"Joelle sweetie this is gnomeo" Stephanie introduce me to her daughter.

She gasped loudly. "You're gnomeo" She said with shock and happiness.

"Yes that's me. Nice to meet you" I reached out my hand to shake hers and instead she ran over and started hugging me.

"Whoa what is going on here?!" I said feeling a bit akward that stephanie's daughter was hugging me.

"Oh mum you were right, I'm sorry I ever doubted you" She said holding me.

"I told you sweetie would I ever let you down" She said pulling her away from me.

"What was that all about?" I asked straightening my vest.

"Whoa I'd expect you give your daughter a better greeting than that" Joelle said with her hands on her hips.

I look at her like what? "What did you just call me?" I tell her.

"I said dad" She tells me.

"Oh no I'm not your dad" She must be confusing me with someone eles.

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Of course you are, didn't my mum tell you?" She grinned.

"Tell me what?" I looked to stephanie who was looking very red.

She walks over to me. "Gnomeo this is what I've been trying to tell you" She whispered.

"Which is?" I glared.

"Gnomeo...Joelle is your daughter" She said and my whole world stopped, right where it was.

* * *

**MEGA cliffhanger here? what will juliet say when she finds out about this.**


	3. Gnomeoyou are father

**Think gnomeo's in trouble now? Just wait till juliet finds out, Tensions gonna rise**

* * *

**Gnomeo pov**

I couldn't belive what she was saying to me. Did she really exoect me to belive that, me and stephanie haven't seen each other for over 17 years and she expects me to balieve this girl was mine, no way that was true, she was not mine and stephanie was gonna have to know that too.

"Gnomeo" stephanie whispered to me. I still froze in place

"Gnomeo" Benny snapped his fingers and it brought me back. I put his hand away and made a mean face

"What do you mean she's my daughter!" I screamed to her.

"I mean she's yours, it's just that simple" Stephanie screamed back.

"You're crazy she is not mine, how could she be mine"

"Remember back when we dated and we had that one night" She said fidgeting.

"Yeah so what? that was years ago"

"Yeah well a few days after we broke up after that, I found out I was pregnant"

"What that's got to do with me being her father?"

"You're the only boy I've ever had sex with and it was right after we split up, you were the only possible guy that could have been the father"

"So if you were pregnant why didn't you tell me that before"

"I wanted to but, you said you never wanted to see me again, and I wasn't so sure how you were gonna take it. Plus we moved away before I could tell you"

"And you waited this long before you could tell me that!"

"I wasn't here, I couldn't just tell you whenever I wanted" She cried,

"I seriously doubt that I'm here father" I said tunring away.

"Gnomeo she is your daughter" Stephanie argued with me.

"How do you know that"

"I just know...you're the only guys I've been involed with you have to be her father"

"Yeah well I'm not" I tell her.

"Gnomeo do you want me to prove to you that she is yours" Stephanie turned me back to face her.

"I'd like for you to prove that she is **NOT** mine" I said sacrcastically. "But just how do you expect to do that"

"We can go to the hospital, take a blood test and you can see for yourself that joelle's yours"

"FINE! If it'll prove to you that I'm not her father"

"Yes you are!" She said back. "No do you wanna get this through with or what" She said as me joelle and her left the garden.

"Wait" Benny screamed and he and tybaly came running up to me. "We're coming with you"

"Why?"

"I'm don't wanna miss this" Benny smiled.

"Yeah this is pretty entertaining" Tybalt smirked. I rolled my eyes to them both.

At the hospital me and stephanie were just sitting there glaring at each other. Joelle was sitting there next to her mopping a little bit, I felt bad for her, but I didn't want to be her father either.

"How you feeling mate?" Benny asked I shot him a dead look. "Never mind" He said.

"When these tests come back I want a big apology" Stephanie muttered to me.

"I have nothing to apologize to you for" I snarled at her. We both shot bad 'i want to kill you' looks.

"Think they'll kill each other" Benny whispered to tybalt.

"That's what I'm hoping on" He grinned. That's when the doctor came out.

"Well doctor!" Stephanie said.

"The results are in" He said, looking to his clipboard.

"And..." I said hoping he would say I wasn't her dad.

"Gnomeo...you are the father" He told me bold and clearly.

"YES!" Stephanie and joelle cheered happily jumping up and down.

"WHAT!" I screamed in shock, this couldn't be real.

"Sorry mate" benny said shooting me a sorry look.

"How is that possible? Doctor there must be some mistake" I tell him.

He shakes his head. "There's no mistake at all, the results were both positive, you are this girls father"

"Ha I told you so!" Stephanie cheered laughing in my face.

I pushed her back and rolled my eyes hard. "Ok you were right, so what?"

"I belive an apology is in order" She said.

"Apology, pfft, phat chance of that happening. I have nothing to say to you" I scoffed.

"Not to me, joelle. Aplologize for not beliveing she was yours" She said pushing joelle next to me.

Joelle looked a little upset with me, probably because she knew I wasn't happy about this, and I so wasn't the least bit happy at all she was stephanie's problem not mine and I wanted to keep it that way, but that was until I got a good look at her, She did kinda look like me and I guess I was a little g=harsh before with her. Even thought I wanted nothing to do with her she was still my daughter, I should at least try to get along with her and I guess this was a better way to start it off.."Joelle, I'm sorry I didn't think you were mine" I said calmly putting an arm to her shoulder

She smiled. "That's alright dad" She said low.

"See now we can be one big family now" Stephanie said, but I pushed her off me.

"Uhm I already have a family of my own thank-you"

"Yeah but now you get to have a family with me and joelle" She said cradling her daughter.

"Why did you name her joelle"

"It was gnomeo's idea" She smiled. I looked to her like she was crazy-er.

"I didn't name her, I didn't even know she was mine until 5 minuets ago" I argue.

"Yeah but you always told me that if you ever had a daughter you'd want her to be named joelle"

"OH SNAP!" Benny and tybalt said then started laughin like mad.

Stephanie looked confused. "what's wrong with them?" She asked me.

"Gnomeo already has a daughter with juliet" Tybalt said chuckling.

"And her name is joelle too" Benny said and went back to laughing.

"You have another daughter dad?" Joelle said to me.

"Yes I do" Smiling thinking of her.

"So that means I have a sister now too then right" She smiled to me.

"Technically yes, but you two would be more like half-sisters. But I guess still sisters all the same" I tell her.

"Wow this day just has more and more suprises" She shreiked.

"Tell me about it" I muttered.

"Well gnomeo know that you know joelle really is your daughter, I guess we can all go home now" Stephanie said taking joelle with her as me and the giuys trailed behind her.

"Doing okay gnomeo?" Benny said.

"No, not really, I'm terrified" I whisper shout.

"Why just beacuse you found out you have a daughter by another former lover when you already have a daughter with juliet" He said hitting the nail on the head.

"Yes, but I'm even more afraid of what juliet's gonna say when she finds out"

"You're gonna tell her"

"I have to she's my wife, but probably not after this" I sighed assuming the worst

"Well I wish you good luck with that mate" Benny showed his sympathy for me.

When we got back to the garden I was more freaked out that ever, luckily I didn't see juliet around, so I had time to think of a good explanation for all this.

"This garden is amazing" Joelle said looking around.

"Thank you, my mum and I keep it this way very well" I tell her.

"Can you show me around?" Sge pleaded.

"Uhm actually joelle I don't think that would be..."

"Oh gnomeo I'll take her" Stephanie said slippign between the 2 of us. "Let's got look around sweetie and tell everyone the good news while we're at it" She smiled as they both walked off. Nothing about this was good news at all.

"Oh what's juliet gonna say when I tell her" I said aloud rubbing my forehead.

"Tell me what" I heard a soft voice and saw my loving wife smiling at me.

"Juliet...you're back" I said startled.

"Hi daddy" my joelle said running into my arms.

"Hey darling how was your time with juliet"

"Great. we went to the park and she taught me al sorts of cool karate moves" Joell started kicking and flipping to show me.

"Wonderful darling you're turning out so much like her" I said cupping her face.

"I got some of my talent from you to daddy" She said sweeetly.

"Aren't you just the sweetest thing ever" I kissed her head.

"So what's been going on here since we were gone" Juliet asked.

This was the time I had to tell her. It was now or never. "Juliet darling I have to tell you something"

"What gnomeo"

"Please don't get mad at me. Try and understand,This is hard for me to say and just hear me out on it" I grabbed her hands.

"You can't tell me anything, what's wrong?" She said leaning closer to my face.

"Juliet you see an old friend of mine paid me a visit"

"So what's wrong with that"

"No I'm not done yet" I said continuing. "And it tunrs out that and remember don't get mad, but the truth is that I'm..."

"GNOMEO!" But then I was stopped, when she came back around.

Juliet turned around and saw stephanie walking over to us.

"Gnomeo there you are, I forgot where you were this garden is so big and confusing" She giggled, until she saw my hands wrapped around juliets.

"Who's this?" She pointed.

"Who's you?' Juliet glared to her.

"Uh juliet this is stephanie an old..friend of mine. Stephanie this is my wife juliet" I introduced them

"Oh so you're juliet" stephanie said smirking.

"Yes and also gnomeo's wife. You hear me, he has a wife now, which is me, so he's mine forever" She said defending her propery, which was me. I loved that about her.

"Oh don't worry I understand" stephanie smirked.

"So how do you know my husband?' She emphasized husband.

"Oh gnomeo didn't tell you?" She said looking to me and juluet did too. "Me and gnomeo here were an item" She confessed.

Juliet glared to me. "I did say she was a close friend" I giggled nervously.

"And I came here just to share some good news with my good friend gnomeo" Stephanie wrapped an arm to me and I yanked her away. I knew she still had it for me but I was a taken gnome for the rest of my life.

"Good news huh. wonder what that is?' Juliet rolled her eyes.

"What gnomeo you didn't tell her yet, your so called wife you tell everything too. You're keeping lots of things from here gnomeo" Stephanie was playing both of us, more me.

"gnomeo what is she talking about"

"I belive I can answer that for him" Stephanie butted in. "OH joelle come here please" She shouted and joelle came walking up to her side.

"Yes mum" She said smiling.

"Juliet this is my daughter joelle" Stephanie tunred joelle around to face her.

"Your names joelle too" My joelle said gasping someone had her name.

"Yours is too" Joelle said back as they both giggled.

"It's like we're sisters with the same name" My joelle said.

"We are sister; well half-sisters"

"What? how are we half-sisters"

"Because gnomeo is my joelles father" Stephanie said.

"WHAT!" Both my joelle and juliet said in shock.

"It's true your dad is my dad, so that makes us half sisters" Other joelle said and jolelle had nothing to say but froze.

"Oh I see Gnomoe this is all a joke, you're just messing with me. Very funny you almost got me hahah" Juliet laughed like it was a joke. "So why aren't you laughing?" She stopped when she saw I wasn't laughing but showing a sad face.

"Gnomeo...this is a joke right?" She said more concerned. "GNOMEO!" She yelled to me even more worried.

I looked her in the eyes and said. "I wish it was a joke, but it's true juliet. I am stephanies daughters father" I said with regret.

"Oh my god!" Juliet said stepping back from me covering her mouth.

"But juliet it's not what you think" I tried to tell her.

"I beg to differ with that!" She screamed to me. "Gnomeo how could you do this to me!" She started crying.

"No juliet you don't understand, this was before you and I were even toghether like way before" I tell her.

"You told me you never had sex before you dated me" She screamed more.

"Which obviuosly he just said to get with you" Stephanie butted in.

"No that's not true! I only said that because I knew you wouldn't like me if I said I wasn't a virgin and I didn't want to lose you"

"How do you even know he's really her father anyhow?" Juliet glared to stephanie this time.

"Gnomeo took a blood test and it was positive, He definetly is her father" Stephanie sassed back at her.

"Dad I can't belive you would do this" Joelle said.

"Joelle sweetie listen to me" I tried to explain.

"I can't belive...I had a sister and you didn't tell me"

"Wait you're not mad" I asked confused

"Why would I be I have a sister now. This is gonna be so cool, I finally have someone my age to do things with" Joelle said hugging onto joelle now.

"Me too" other joelle said shrieking with joelle.

"This is the best suprise ever daddy thank you?" Joelle said kissing my cheeck, she was very forgiving. "C'mon sis, I'll show you around the gardens" Joell said taking joelles hand.

"Right behind you sis, ha I could get use to saying that" Other joelle said as she and joelle skipped away giggling.

"I'm just glad you're not mad at me" i sighed in relife.

"She's not...But I am!" Juliet said looking at me hard. "Gnomeo I can't belive out of all the things you've done you would do something like this to me"

"Juliet baby..."

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT ANYOMORE!" She said before running off crying loud so I coud hear.

"Juliet wait!" I called after her but she was long gone. "Oh no" I sighed in depression, I felt like I had ost her forever this time.

"Oh gnomeo I'm sure she'll be fine once she gets used to all this" Stephanie said putting her hands on me trying to comfort me or flirt with me. "Besides you still have me to spend time with"

"You're what got me into all this in the first place" I tell her walking away.

"Where you going?' She called after me.

"To fix things with my wife before it's too late!" I said running after juliet.

* * *

**This is getting dramatic isn't it and it's only chapter 3. and chapeter 4 coming soon. Read and review like always.**


	4. I can't believe he'd do this

**Conflict awaits you all here in this chapter. Or maybe not? either way i hope you enjoy it, but if you don't then don't bother reading it at all. That's all I' saying. My exams are finally over with and now I have the rest of the year of freedom until I have to go back to school in 2014. **

* * *

**Juliet pov**

I was running far far away to who knows where and who really cares. I never wanted to see gnomeo again for as long as I lived, I hated him so much right now, I went from loving him to death to hating his soul. I ran until I couldn't fell the blood in my legs and just broke down screaming and crying and causing a private scene.

"Gnomeo, of all gnomes, gnomeo had to be the one" I said aloud punching the wall beside me.

I couldn't believe he had another child with another woman, after he told me I was the only girl he'd ever been with. He lied to me, I didn't know what to think of him anymore, everything he ever said to me could have been a lie, asking me to marry him, raising Joelle with him. That he actually loved me, Every word he ever spoke to me was probably all just smoke and mirrors to him and now it was all just smoke and mirrors to me now, because those words and all my memories were now of a gnome who I wished would just drop dead. For all I cared now anything could happen to him and I wouldn't care.

"Juliet wait a minuet!" I saw the last person I ever wanted to see chasing after me. I picked myself up and ran like lightning.

"JULIET STOP!' He screamed after me. "I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!" I didn't care what he had to say to me I wasn't going to listen to him and I surely wasn't going to forgive him at all. He was still running after me, I needed to lose him. I made a sharp turn and ducked into the bushes and hid myself, through the shadows I could see him run right past me.

"Finally he's gone" I sighed. I felt something grab my arm and pull me from the bushes, I let out a loud scream but it was just gnomeo, How I hate him so.

"Juliet" He said grabbing me tight.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"NO wait juliet you don't understand" he tried to say but I wasn't going to listen.

"GNOMEO LET ME GO RIGHT NOW AND NEVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!" I cried faling to the ground in his arms.

"NO juliet just listen to me" He tried to say but I freed myself from his grip before he could.

"I have nothing to say to you" I said running from him now.

He pulled me back. "But I have something to say to you" He said calmly.

"NO YOU DON'T GET AWAY FROM ME!" I struggled trying to free myself from his grip.

"Juliet please just listen to me this final time and then I swear I will never bother you ever again" He said making a deal with me. I said nothing and gave him a small nod still burning with anger.

He set me down on the rock beside us and took my hands "Juliet, baby, I am so sorry you had to find out this way. I know you must be furious with me right now, but nothing about this should change the way you feel about me" He said to me.

"Gnomeo my feelings for you have already changed"

"Juliet I love you" He said, suddenly that meant nothing to me coming from him anymore.

"I find that hard to believe anymore. I find everything you ever said to me hard to believe anymore" I said weeping.

"Juliet you can't possibly mean that!"

"Yes I do, I just lost my love for you right now and possibly forever" I looked away from him.

"Juliet you're breaking my heart right now"

"And you broke mine even worst!" I screamed. "Gnomeo how could you do this to me! How could you just cheat on me like that!"

"I didn't! that was way before I met you!" He reasoned with me.

"Oh yeah right!" I said sarcastically.

"I'm telling you the truth, I met Stephanie before I was with you not after. I wouldn't even dream of being with another girl when I had you"

"Obviously not long before you came to me because apparently she has a daughter by you around the same time you had a daughter with me"

"What!?" He said confused.

"You said you didn't have sex with anyone before me!"

"I didn't!"

"Then why is Stephanie here with a girl who's supposedly your daughter"

"Okay, I might have had a one night thing with her" He admits and I snarl at him. "But it didn't even last that long"

"Apparently it was long enough for you to get her pregnant!" I pushed him away from me in fury.

"Juliet" He said apologetically.

"Gnomeo exactly how many girls have you been with? because for all I know you could have more than just 2 daughters" I said getting the feeling he was with more girls than who he said.

"No I don't, I've only ever had intercourse with you and Stephanie that's it" He put his hands up swearing that was it.

"Well why didn't you just tell me you had another daughter?"

"I didn't even know before today?" He said.

"And how does she know that' girl is yours. She could just be trying to pin her off on you" I said thinking Stephanie was just lying to him to get me mad at him.

"No she really is mine, I took a blood test and all, she's mine all the way" He sighed sadly. "But that shouldn't be the thing to break us apart, you and I have something that I will never get with another girl. Can't we just move past all this" He took my hands into his.

I looked to him in sorrow. "I don't see how I can move past it at all" I mumbled.

"But..." He said before I cut him off

"Gnomeo you have a daughter with another girl, how do you expect me to just look past that!?"

"Just because I have another daughter doesn't mean I will love you any less"

"And what about Joelle?" I ask about my daughters feelings

"I love her too, you know that"

"But Stephanie..."

"Is in my past, she'll never come close to being to me what you are"

"And you're other daughter I mean Stephanie's her mum and your her dad, it's like they're your family" I tell him.

"Juliet I had a child with Stephanie, but she's not my wife or my family...you are, you and Joelle are my family and the only family I would ever want to have, nothing and no one is ever going to change that about us"

"Gnomeo" She started to say put I put a finger to cover her lips. She didn't need to say anything I was the one who had to say it all.

He got down to one knee and grabbed both my hands, rubbing them softly. "Juliet, I love you way too much to let you leave my life, Stephanie and everything about her and I are in my past, you are in my present and my future you and Joelle. There is no one who could replace you in my heart, because you are my heart, without you I have no heart to keep me alive, you are what keeps me alive and always will. There is noome else in the world like you, you are a rare creature of perfection and no other living thing will be like you. I love you Juliet!" He finished kissing my hands like he always did when I was upset.

I put a hand over my chest like my heart and grinned. "Oh gnomeo!" I cried tears of joy and wrapped my arms to him. "I'm so sorry, can you ever forgive me!" I cried.

"That depends can you forgive me, even thought I have another daughter" He said rubbing my back in comfort.

"It'll be hard and take some time to accept, but I'll look past it all just for you" I cried tears.

"No need to cry"He said lovingly wiping my face clear and clean. "There's that beautiful perfect face" He nuzzled his nose to mine.

"I'm sorry about overeacting too" I said rubbbing against him.

"I don't blame you, you had ever right to be mad the way you were" He pulled on my hair slowly running his fingers through it.

"I was just hurt and upset that you were gonna leave me to be with her"

"You never have to think that way, that will never ever happen. You and joelle are the only gorls who'll ever mean anything to me"

"What about you other daughter, you have to love her too now"

"Do I have too?" He complained.

"She is yours gnomeo, you should try" I said encouraging him, covering up the fact I really didn't want him too.

"And you should try to get past this whole thing too" He said kissing my neck.

"I will" I whispered to I got an idea "But if you really want me to get over it you could show me how much you mean to me back at the greenhouse" I said kissing his neck slowly and flirting.

I felt his hands wrap to my waist and he pulled me up over his head so I was looking down to him, smiling

"If I do, will you stop being so jealous?" He said to me flirting with me now too.

I nod. "But you have to really show me just how much I mean to you, and I mean really show me, if you can"

"What you don't think I can do that"

"Not really?!' I said crossing my arms

"Oh you are so gonna get it now" He said glaring happily

"Am I? I'll believe that when I see it" I said sarcastically.

"Trust me you'll do more than see it" He set me back on the ground and we walked back hand in hand to the garden for a little love session. But the whole time I was worried about gnomeo, Stephanie had just dropped his daughter into his life and she was probably trying to get him back in her life too. But gnomeo would never do that to me and I wouldn't let that happen. I just had to make sure Stephanie didn't try anything funny on him.

* * *

**was that something or what? I bet you guys were thinking they were gonna split up during this chapter right...WRONG I probably got you all good :) let me know what you think? Adios mis amigos =D**** Christmas is just around the corner and that's when you'll all see from me again, until then this is me signing off.**

**~Jazz-Star :)**


	5. Daddy-daughters time

**I'm back, again, With another chapter. I hope you are all liking this story because It's gonna ger real crazy soon. ENJOY IT...**

* * *

**Gnomeo pov**

I was sitting with my daughter joelle out in the alley just spending daddy daughter time with her. Next to juliet she was the most important girl in my entire life, she and I spent so much time togehter I taught her pretty much everything she knew about fighitng when she was just a child and the 2 of us had been so close to each other for years now. I coudn't really imagine life without her.

"Joelle I have a suprise for you" I said walking around with her.

"What?!" She said smiling.

"I thought about it and...I think you're old enough to take your first lawnmower ride" I said to her.

"Really!" She screamed happily.

"You've earned it, you're mature and I trust you" I kissed her forehead.

"AH THANK YOU DADDY I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" She shreiked to me and then jumped into my arms. "Can I try it now" she said getting excited.

"Not right now, but later on today I promise you that" I said hugging her.

That's when I saw the gate open and my other daughter joelle came walking out minding her own buiseness.

"DAD!" She said to me but I didn't really answer.

"Joelle over here!" My joelle called to her and she came running over to us both.

"Hi joelle hey dad" She smiled.

"Hi" I said fast.

"What are you 2 doing?" She wondered

"Dad was about to show me to ride a lawnmower" Joelle said.

"Really?" Joelle gasped. "I've always wanted to do that too, but mum never let me" She huffed.

"Dad can teach you too. Then we could both learn together" Joelles said I went wide eyed a little.

"Uhm actually.." I tried to say.

"I'd love that, can I dad?" Other joelle pleaded with me.

"Uhm actaully girls not right now I have things to get done but maybe I'll teach you later" I said nervously.

"Alright we can wait then" Other joelle said.

"C'mon joelle you and I can spend the day togehter till dad's ready to teach us" Joelle grabbed joelles arm and they both went prancing off somewhere. I leaned against the wall and wiped my forehead.

"Whew that was close" I sighed in relife. I tunred back around and got a big suprise when stephanie just popped up in my face, I stumbled and fell backwards. She was glaring at me.

"A little warning next time you come up behind me like that" I snapped dusting myself off.

"I saw that!" She said bitter.

"Saw what?"

"You just blew both girls off all because joelle came along" She stated.

"I did not, I have other things to do" I said going past her back to the garden, but she was still on my tail.

"Gnomeo I wish you would just try and get along with her" Stephanie said.

"Who said I didn't" I looked back at her.

"You're always trying to avoid her whenever she's around!"

"So that doesn't mean I don't like that" I said wanting to end this conversation before it began.

"She's your daughter too gnomeo you can't avoid her forever" Stephanie said standing in my way again.

I rolled my eyes and huffed. "I'm not trying to avoid her at all" I tell pushing her aside. "Plus she's more your daughter than mine, She's spent her whole life raised by you" I point out trying to walk away again.

But once again stephanie standds in my way but this time she backed me against the wall so I couldn't leave "Exactly gnomeo, she's been with me all this time and spent her whole life without you" Stephanie said pointing it out to me this time. "She just wants to be with the father she never had with her growing up" She said calm and sadly.

"She doesn't need me, she turned out just fine without me in her life" I argue with her

"She'd turn out better if you would just spend time with her"She argued back to me. "And she is in your life now and you have to accept that!"

As much as I hated to admit it she was right. "I don't know, I mean I don't even know what she's really like" I tell stephanie making her let me go already.

"Well this is your time to find out what she's like, you two might have a lot in common if you just gave her a chance to be your daughter and you need to start acting like her father" She said going big in the eyes.

"Alright I'll spend time with her" I huffed.

"Thank you" Stephanie smiled. "And be nice she's had a hard time not having you around" She said before walking away somewhere.

I went around the garden to try and find her and I saw her sitting by the pond talking and giggling with joelle, she and joelle got along great like actually sisters. When they saw me coming they both stopped and acted like they weren't doing anything.

"Hey! how are my girls doing?" I smiled.

"Hi dad" joelle said to me

"We're doing just fine" Joelle 2 said to me.

"Girls I was thinking what if the 3 of us could spend some time together if you want" I grinned.

"Sure dad!" They both said.

My mum then walked up to me almost giving me a fright "Gnomeo dear I'm glad your here, you still have some chores to get done!" She tells me.

"Mum I'm with my daughters right now can it wait!" I said pointing to my Joelle's

"You can't keep putting this off you know! Mum eyed me.

"I'm not trying to I'm just trying to be a good father right now!" I argued back.

"Fine but your getting them done tomorrow no excuses!" She states walking away. I roll my eyes and look back to my girls.

"Okay then...let's go joelle" I said.

"Coming!" They both said standing up.

I paused. "Oh right you're both named joelle, How am I gonna tell you apart?" I thought it over.

"You could call me jo if that helps dad" joelle 2 said to me.

"Alright jo it is then. Come along joelle and jo" I said in a mocking playful tone.

By the time we made it to the alley and walked passed my garden juliet came out and saw us.

"Gnomeo I need your help with something" Juliet said running to me.

"Can it wait? I'm taking the girls to the mall" I pointed to the girls behind me.

"Hi mum!" Joelle waved and juliet waved back, but then stopped when she saw jo was there too.

She looked, or should I say, glared to me."Gnomeo can I speak to you for a moment?" She said through her teeth still with a smile, before I could answer she pulled me into the laurence garden.

"What was all that about?" I said.

"Why are you taking her?!" She whispered pointing and glaring to jo outside the gate.

"She is my daughter, I figured I should spend time with her" I whisper back.

"Joelle is more stephanie's daughter than she is yours, her mum just dragged her back into your life and you were so much better off without her"

I chuckled and turned her chin to face me."I know you're upset, but she's my responsiblility now, I love you and joelle very much but jo's a part of my life now too." I said to her calmly while stroking her cheek, that seemed to calm her down a little. "Besides she and joelle get along like real sisters". I probably shouldn't have said that.

Juliet glared to me again."But they're not sisters at all!" She said getting mad again. "Joelle is your only daughter and stephanie and her daughter should just go away and leave us alone!" She said crossing her amrs and taking a step from me.

That's when it hit me this wasn't about jo, juliet was more about stephanie and I knew why. "Juliet are you jealous of stephanie?" I asked her.

She turned to me like I was crazy. "What? Of course not, I just don't like her" She said back.

I chuckle and turn her back to me raisng her head to face me. "Juliet I know what you're going through with all this, believe me I'm feeling the same way, but you have nothing to worry about. You're my wife and the only one I'll always have, I love you and only you and that will never change for any other girl that comes into my life no matter how much more beautiful or smater they are than you, you'll always be the most gourgeous, slender, independant young woman I love" I got to my knees as I said that to her knowig I was serious.

She gave me a loving smile and pulled me back to my feet, I could see she was covering a lot more upset behind that smile, so I brought her into a hug to cheer her up more. She wrapepd tight to em and cuddled into my chest as I kissed her soft bruenette cotton candy hair.

"I'm sorry I've been all agressive to you about this, I just can bare the thought of losing you to another girl, espcially to one who had your child" She whimpered holding me tighter.

I removed her from me and looked her right in the eyes. "You don't have to worry becuase you're my only girl" I said smiling to her.

"I still wish stephanie would just go away" She huffed

"I get it your mad but we'll talk later. Right now I have to take the girls out" I said kissing cheeck.

I leave Juliet with a small frown on her face she was so cute when she cared. I walked back to the girls. "Sorry for the delay girls, I had to take care of a few things"

"Wait gnomeo" Juliet ran back to me. "Almost forgot to give you this" She gave me a sudden kiss on the lips.

"Oh thank you" I winked at her and she blushed.

"So where you 3 heading?"

"To the mall" Jo said before I could.

"Mum why don't you come with us" Joelle said.

"Oh no sweeite that's fine you 3 go on ahead and have fun" She said in fake delight.

"Okay then bye mum" Joelle gave her a hug before joining me and jo as we walked to the mall garden

"Just look at the 3 of us" Joelel said bringint the 3 of us closer. "Having daddy-daughter time together" She giggled, she was in a good mood than most of us were and that always made all the others feel better too.

We made it to the mall and the girls just started going wild going into every store thay thought would have something good in it. I was running in and out of stores for hours until I had to rest, girls really tire you out.

"Girls let's take a break" I said sitting on the closets bench.

"We can take a break later we still have more stores to check out" Jo said pulling me back up.

"I say we go to that one next" Joelle said pointing to the sports store in view. "C'mon dad you love sports and weapons, you might like it in there for sure" Joelle helped jo put me inside. There were all sorts of things there that I found interesting just like joelle said I would. She knew me so well and I knew her just as good.

"Hey dad look at this" Joelle said as I walked to the sound of her voice and saw her showing me a large well desgined lawmnower.

"Wow!" I said slowly creeping towards it.

"I know right" Joelle said awing too.

"I don't belive it this is a..." But I was cut off.

"It's a one of a kind prototype model of the Rx lawn racer, the fastest, lawnmower on the market that belongs to one of the most famous lawmmower racer gnomes of all time. This baby has it all speed, air resistance, super strong all-terrain tires, smooth mauvering and it'll keep any garden grass looking like brand new" Jo stepped in looking around to it drooling alsmost. "I've only seen this is magazines before but the pictures have nothing on this, unless you see it in real life you can only imagine how big and powerful it really is" She finished saying. Me and joelle hung our mouths open and looked to jo.

She saw us look to her and she gave scared looks back. "What?" She whined.

"How do you know so much about lawnmowers?" Joelle said.

"You know, I don't know. I assumed I got it from one of my parents but My mum never talked much about lawnmowers ever" She said.

"You probably got it from dad then, racing is in his blood too" Joelle giggled.

Jo and I looked to each other and she grinned a little. "I guess I got it from you then dad" She grinned.

"I guess so" I said calmly smiling to her. I kept smiling at her till my mind came back

"Alright girls, time to go" I said pushing them out the store.

"Can we eat before we go, I'm hungry" Jo said groaning from hunger.

"Fine we can get a quick snack" I said as we sat down in the food place to eat.

"So jo, how are you enjoying the garden so far" joelle asked.

"I love it there, the best part was meeting you and dad" She giggled.

"Me too, I ove having a sister around"

"Techically half sisters" I butt in.

"Oh dad don't be such a buzzkill" Joelle rolled her eyes to me.

"Yeah dad stop being the buzzkill here" Jo remarked back as they both laughed.

"You girls are so funny" I said rolling my eyes grinning.

"Hang on I'll be right back I gonna get a refill" Joelle said getting up and leaving me and jo.

"So uh dad how do you like having me as a daughter now" She said wanting to break the akward silence.

"You're pretty alright so far" I said trying to make eye contact with her.

"Oh that's good, because for a second I thought you hated me or something" She aughed a little. "But that's not true is it" She said smiling at me.

"Of course not, I don't hate you, I was just caught off guard when I found out you were my daughter" I reassured her. "And even more off guard when I found i out it was with stephanie"

"You know I've always wondered what my dad was like" She said.

"Really?!"

"MMm-hmm, mum always told me that you were a really great guy and I always wanted to know what my dad was like. All my old friends would tease me about not having a father around, and they all had theirs around to love and hold and cuddle them when they were young. And it was hard for my mum when all she would ever talk to me about was youand it made me feel even worse that I had to grow up and be the respomsible one since I didn't have a dad around to take care of mum and me. Sometimes I felt I never had you around because you wouldn't want to have anything to do with me but that never stopped me from wishing that I had you in my life, every year on my birthday I would wish for at least a single chance to see my father and have the family mum and I were missing because of the lack of a father figure around, to tell me right from wrong and to protect me when I needed it. That's all I ever wanted from life to meet my dad and finally have a father who loved me" She started crying a little, that made me feel so bad that I had put her through all that and I didn't even know her that well.

I put a hand on her back to soothe her. "Jo, sweetie, I'm sorry that I put you through all that. If I had known I had you for a daughter I would've been there for you, Like a real father should have"

She brought her head back up. "That's alright, I know it's not your fault" She sniffled.

"I can't go back and be in your life from the start, but I promise I'll be there for you now" I said teling her.

"You will" She sighed wiping a tear away.

"I am, you're my daughter now and I'm gonna try and be there as much as I can now" I said pulling a strand of hair away from her.

"Thanks daddy" She smiled. "Can I have a hug please?"

"Of course you can" I said as she came and hugged me, I felt her move her head into my chest like I was protecting her, which I would do since she was apart of my life now. "C'mon lets get your sister and go home already" I tell her.

We walked back home and joelle and jo were talking the whole time, but joelle said she had to help juliet with a few things so that just left me and jo for the moment until stephanie appered from noowhere giving me a fright.

"What did I tell you about doing that?" I said annoyed and regained my cool.

"Sorry" She giggled.

"Hi mum" Jo said hugging stephanie.

"Hey joelle how was your day?" She said.

"Great mum me and dad spent the whole day together" Jo said holding my arm tightly.

"With joelle of course" I add.

"That's sweet" Stephnaie grinned.

"Alright jo you can go find joelle if you'd like" I said settign jo free to go.

"Ok bye dad, see ya mum" And she took off, leaving me and stephanie.

"Well?" Stephanie said raising an eyebrow to me.

I raised an eyebrow to her in confusion. "Well what?" I said moving back from her

"What do you think of her?" She smiled to me

I grinned. "She's alright, we actaully do have a few things in common"

Stephanie lite up after that. "I told you you'd like her if you just got to know her!" She hugged me and I gave her a hug back before pushing her away from me. I didn't want juliet seeing and getting the wrong idea.

"Yeah she does make a pretty good daughter, and joelle likes her too, she actual seemed pretty glad to have a half-sister around now" I tell her.

"See I told you; you got along with joelle, joelle finally has her father around and your joelle has a half-sister to spend time with, everyones happy now"

"All...except juliet" I sighed thinking of how juliet was really taking all this.

"Why isn't juliet happy?" Stephanie got a bit closer to me.

"She thinks that you and I still have somethign between us:

Stephanie gasped. "Me and you together?"

"I know crazy right?" I grinned to her.

"Did you tell her we were just friends?"

"I did, she's having a hard time believing that" I frowned.

"Maybe I could talk to her and tell her there's nothing for her to worry about." Stephanie considered to smooth things over with juliet about the 2 of us.

"You sure?" I said. "Juliet can be a bit, hard to get throught to sometimes."

"I'm a girl like her, I'll know what to say. And I've dealt with hard girls before, I had to get use to it when joelle was going through her hard phase" She laughed about that and then I laughed along with her.

"Well stephanie if you think you can, you can give it a try. I just don't want juliet getting mad with me"

"No problem I got this handled."

"Thanks stephanie you're the best" I hugged her before marching off to get my own things done.

* * *

**will everything work out or will stephanie make things worst? Stick around.**


	6. Stay away from him

**You all know juliet has it out for stephanie. Now let's see where she takes that. **

**Ps. I should tell you guys now that I'm back in school it's going to be hard for me to publish as often as I usually am but that won't stop me from publishing I promise you that. :)**

* * *

**Juliet pov**

Like every typical day in the life of a gnome I was doing my regualer chores throughout the garden like any normal day, so much stuff was on my mind. I was still upset about a few things that I had said to gnomeo about him having another daughter, but I didn't try to let that bother me too much, after all gnomeo had a forgiving heart and was always gonna be there for me when I needed him and I coudn't have been happier about it. I was calmly looking to my reflection in the side of a puddle, close by to where I was doing some planting, until I was startled by a short high voice.

"Oh hi juliet" I turn around and see stephanie, the mother of the gnomeos daughter whom I wish she wasn't. If she wasn't here then stephanie wouldn't be either.

"Stephanie!" I said back and went back to gardening.

"How are you doing jules?" She said in that innocent girl voice of his.

"Like you care" I mumbled ignoring her.

"Come now there's no need for harshness I was just being nice" She smirlked to me.

"Of course you were" I said getting up and leaving, but she followed.

She stepped in my view stopping me from walking. "What's your deal juliet? What do you have against me?" She said as I looked to the corner of my eye with a mad frown.

"Nothing what makes you think I have something against you?" I said looking back to her.

"You don't seem to like me that much and I don't know why, cause I like you" She smiled.

"Oh I like you too, sometimes I just have a funny way of showing it" I lied, putting on a tight grin.

"Oh that's good, I was starting to think you didn't like me" She giggled and I fake giggled with her.

"But seriously let's talk about something eles" She said happily

"Like what" I asked with a grin.

"Gnomeo!" She said.

"How about we talk about someting eles instead!?" I said not wanting to go into anything with gnomeo to her.

"I'd prefer to talk a little about gnomeo" She said happily

"And I'd prefer not too!" I said back annoyed.

"Oh come on I have just one question?" She tells me.

"About what?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Gnomeo?" She said in a not so happy way. I felt this was bad news.

"W-What about gnomeo?" I said nervously.

"How's he been treating you?" She said holding onto my arm. I had a feeling she was trying to get somewhere with this, but what.

"Uh, juliet...I asked you a question, and...I'd kinda like an answer please" She said to again with that annoying voice of hers.

"Oh he's been treating me great and all" I said quickly, not wanting to go into details. "He makes a great guy to have around"

"I would say so, he was quite charming when we were dating" She smiled "What kinda things do you guys do together?" She was geting all in my buisness.

"What's it to you?!" I snapped back unexpectedly.

She takes a step back. "Hey it was just a simple question, no need to get sour"

I take a breath in and relax "Sorry" I muttered and answered her question."Well, He takes me out on dates, and we have a little time to ourselves, he always gives me lots of attention and he's always there for me" I said stopping before I go on rambling.

"Where do you guys hang out?"

"Mostly we just find a nice warm place and be alone "

"Hey he did that with me once!" She blurts out

"Oh you don't say!" I said with fake interest.

"What eles does he do for you?" She said so interested in my personal life with gnomeo

I eyed her. "He does sing to me when I need comfort" I grin.

"He use to sing to me too, to make me laugh, and it always worked" Then she started laughng.

I nod like I cared. "Great what eles? I suppose he taught you how to ride a lawnmower too" I muttered crossing my arms in anger.

Stephanie gasped. "He totally taught me how to ride a lawnmower, how did you guess that!?" She said happily.

"That was meant to be a sarcastic joke idiot" I gritted through my teeth. "What!?" She said not hearing my mutter

"I said it was just a lucky guess" I flashed a fake smile to her, I have never disliked her so much in the short time I've known her.

"Isn't that a big coincidence all the things he's done for you he's done for me!" She remembers.

"What are the odds?" I said in a high pitched voice.

"Almost like he still has me in his heart" She sighs.

"Yeah you wish" I muttered under my voice.

"I bet he probably thinks of me all the time" She was getting red with flusster, I was going red with anger.

"Can we please talk about something eles!" I was getting annoyed by her already.

"Why I thought you'd want to talk about gnomeo?" She eyed me.

"In most cases yes but not this time" I said sourly.

"Yeah you're right because you're his wife, you of all gnomes should want to talk about him and yet here I am talking about him" Sge said.

"Then maybe you should stop!" I snap

"Sorry jules I didn't mean to upset you" She said apologizing. "Gnomeo and me just had a lot of fun when we were together, it's hard not to remember all the memories, of me and him, in our past relationship" She sighed happily.

"And your relationship with him will always just be a memory" I hiss under my breath.

"Yes me and him sure did have some fun times...and in more ways then one in you know what I mean" She giggled nudging me. I felt my fist clentch, I wanted no more than to punch her right now. But me being the better gnome I held it back, for now.

"But what ever ways it went we had fun all the same" Stephanie went on.

"We have fun times too you know!" I suddenly annonced to her.

"I know he told me so much, Gnomeo is lucky to have you" She said to my face.

"Really?"

Stephanie nods "For sure. I mean I thought I was good with him, but you seem like the total package, you 2 have more in common than I ever had with him" She said getting all friendly with me.

"Well, we do share multiple common interests" I smiled to her, for real this time.

"And you must really be something special to him, everyone tells me he just goes on and on about every little detail about you that intersts him"

"He does do a lot of bragging about me doesn't he?" I smiled thinking of those times.

"He has a right too, I mean you're pretty, smart, very talented. I wouldn't mind being you for a day!" She nudges me.

"I tend to brag about how lucky I am to have him too" I tell her with a giggle.

"I don't see why you would have a reason not too I mean, Gnomeo is the best, he's handsome, smart, charming" She went on.

"Don't forget clever, and sneaky" I continue her thoughs.

"Very sneaky indeed. I remember this one time he followed me around all day disguised in as a new guy my garden and I had no idea it was him until my brother blew his cover. It was so hilarious" Stephanie laughed aloud.

"Gnomeo tried to scare me by faking a sudden heart attack one time, but he was sick the day before so It wasn't a suprise I actually fell for it" I said embaressed.

"Were you mad when you found out it was a fake?" She asked.

"Totally, I was furious with him, I didn't speak to him for the rest of that day. But I got back at him when I pretended that joelle had drowned, cause she was little at that time. Joelle had a good laught at that too" I said laughing.

"You're hilarious juliet" Stephanie snickered going pink from laughing to much.

"I brag about those things about gnomeo all the time to everyone eles" I admit.

"You have a right too. If I had a man like gnomeo, I'd brag about him too. But I'd do it make other girls jealous, becasue I have a good man and they don't" She cracked up and I joined in on her.

"Gnomeo is the ideal guy, for any girl really. I'm just so happy he picked me" I said thinking of my gnomeo.

"And he raised a great family with you" Stephanie put a shoulder to my arm. "Joelle is a bright kid, and so pleasant"

"So is your Joelle, I mean I don't know her well but seeing as how our daughters get along so great, she seems like the ideal daughter"

"She is the ideal daughter. The 2 of them are like real sisters together" Stephanie said with a warm smile. "Gnomeo made a great daughter and a great family with you juliet"

"That he did, thanks for that stephanie"I said tunring from her with a smile. Maybe I was wrong about her, she wasn't so bad as I thought.

"I hope you and your daughter do okay when he leaves with me and my daughter" she said in fake sorrow.

I flash back around "Pardon me?!" Then again, maybe not.

"Yeah it might hurt but you 2 will get over it, after all, you're both strong girls, you and joelle will get over the fact of not having gnomeo around anymore" She went on acting like she didn't hear me or was no longer aware of my presence.

I walk back to her face. "Whoa! whoa! wait a minuet, what are you talking about 'when he leaves?' Gnomeo isn't going anywhere" I put my hands to my hips.

Stephanie gives me a look of sorrow. "Oh you didn't know, did I forget to tell you?"

"Tell me what?" I got a little nervous.

"I'm sorry to tell you this juliet but the truth is...I came back for gnomeo" She confessed.

"What for?" I asked raising an eyebrow to her.

"So he can be with me and my daughter of course"

"Why would he want to be with you he has a wife and family, me!" I pointed to me.

"Yeah but I was pregnant with gnomeos child before he met you so tecnically he has a family with me as well" She said poking my chest a little.

"You're wrong, gnomeo has one family with me and my daugheter we're his family!" I pushed her away from me.

"My Joelle's his daughter too so she's part of gnomeos family as well, and I'm her mum so I'm kinda his family too" She pushed back on me. Which she really shouldn't have done.

"Well you're not married to him so you have nothing to do with him at all!"

"Maybe I don't but my daughter does" She said.

"No she doesn't! She never had anything to do with gnomeo until you brought her here" I screamed.

"Which is why I brought her here. She's spent her whole life without him, but you've had him with you and you're daughter since she was born. My daughter needs her father with her too"

"Just because joelle is his daughter has nothing on him!"

"Actually it has everything to do with him!" She said pushing me again. "And why are you so concerned? none of this has anything to do with you anyway juliet"

"I'm gnomeo's wife and mother of his daughter, so this has to do with me too!"

"Wel then all I can say is that I hope you have suitors lined up for a new husband then" She smirked.

"I won't need suitors because gnomeo will be my only husband and He's staying right here with me and his family and you will never take him away from me and if you even try...Well let's just say, I hope you know your blood type because you're gonna need some when I'm done with you" I threatened her.

"Whoa slow down jules you wouldn't want to hurt the mother of gnomeos child would you?" She said backing up.

"Gnomeo has only one child and that is the daughter he had with ME, NOT YOU, ME!" I scream.

"Well gnomeo got me pregnant before he met you so technacally my daughter is his first and real!" She said back.

"I am this close to killing you" I grit through my teeth.

"You woudn't do that!" Stephanie said calling her bluff.

"Wanna bet!" I hod my fist up to her in rage.

"If you do anything to me gnomeo's gonna think you did it out of jealousy for me and then what will he think of you?" She said getting to my face.

As much as I hated to see it, she was right, but that doesn't mean anything to me. I coudn't hurt her, yet, but that was all gonna blow over soon.

"But I tell you what...I'll let you have a free throw at me if you want!" She said standing still to prove it.

I took that chance and charged at her, but I should've known she'd go back on her word cause she stepped out of the way and wrestled me face down in the dirt.

"Not as satisfying as I had hopped" She said sitting on my back "And you call yourself good at fighting, what would gnomeo ever see in someone so...DELICATE!" She said in my ear. If she was smart she'd know that word was what sent me into full attack mode.

"You have so asked for this!" I said jumping off her and flipping back to my feet she did the same and got ready to come at me. It was just hand blocking for a moment then I got the act of surprise and judo kicked her to the ground.

"How's it feel being the one in the dirt!" I asked. She took my hands and twisted them over the other, sending me off of her and she got back on top of me.

"I don't know you tell me that sweetheart!" She said spitting in my face a little.

"I am so outta here!" I said stomping away.

"Oh can't handle losing a fight to a stronger opponent Jules" She said in a mocking baby tone, I ignored her and kept walking. "Gnomeo must be so embarrassed to see you in a fight of any kind if you can't win, all the more reason he should be with me, at least I can carry myself in a fight!" I was never more close to cracking her smug little body into blue dust than I was right now.

"Oh what you gonna try and hurt me again Jules!" She said that while poking me.

"I would insist you not poke me like that!" I grit through my teeth.

"Oh I'm sorry, you mean like this!" She said poking me again.

"Knock it off!" I shout. She smirks evilly and pokes me hard in my heart that time. I take my hand, grab her arm, lean her forward and slap her 4 times on each side.

She "Oh it's on now!" She lunged herself at me as we tussled in the dirt, luckily no one was around to see it or I'd be in big trouble.

"I hate you!" I hiss

"I hate you for stealing...my...man!" She said in between punches.

I push her back to the dirt and get over her. "He's not...your...man...he's ..only...MINE!" I snap in between punches too. I get off of her and let her get back to her feet. She ran right back to me and I grabbed her arm and swung her into t hick mud puddle, but she held my arm and took me in with her.

"Gross I hate mud!" Stephanie complained.

"Funny I thought pigs like mud!" I insult her.

"Why you little..." She threw mud in my eyes and then stuck my head into the pit in an attempt to _drown me_ I should say.

"Oh you want to play dirty do you? Fine!" I said taking her by then neck and flipping her into the mud again. We got so covered in mud and grass blades sticking to us, but I had one thing on my mind and that was hurting her. When my head was turned wiping mud away, Stephanie took that opportunity to whack me over the head with a stick, it didn't hurt cause of the thick coat of mud on me, but I still felt it.

I glared back at her and stood to my feet and did a simple kid move and pushed her backwards into the mud. I shook as much mud off my self as possible and walked away.

"Hey where you going? I'm not through with you yet!" Stephanie called shaking her muddy fist.

"I am!" I called stomping away.

"Typical, running away from a fight you really are delicate after all"

I stop in my tracks and bare my fist at her "I am no delicate!" I yell back at her.

"Yes you are, everyone thinks that, gnomeo probably does too!"

"For your information Gnomeo finds me quite hardcore!" I say with a hint of sassy.

"He's just sparing your fragile feelings. I bet on the inside he wishes he had a girl who was actually like him, tough and strong. But I should base that on an if seeing as how he will be mine soon enough!"

I walked over to her and pulled her down by her dress collar. "I'm warning you for the last time, stay away from him, If I see you near him, if I hear you mention him or even come within contact of any kind with gnomeo from this day on you'll never see the light of day again" I warn her before stomping off again.

"And what if he mentions me; the girl he loves!" She smirks poking my stomach.

"HE LOVES ME, NOT YOU, ME!" I say pushing her back from me before I really hurt her.

"Just because you say that doesn't make it true, you can't force him to love you Juliet!"

"I don't have to, cause he loves me by choice!"

"By choice? so he's choosing to love you, he doesn't really love you with all his heart, too bad!" He said with fake sorrow.

"Yes he does love me with all his heart!"

"Men can choose to fake real love you know, which is what gnomeo's doing with you" She said touching my nose.

I turned hot red in the face "Just like you can choose to come near him and I can choose to murder you if you try anything funny!" I said thumping her head.

"Gnomeo wouldn't love you if you did that...not like he ever has loved you!"

I grabbed her by the throat and leaned her closer to me "I swear you come near him and it's..." Then I made that knife to the neck thing, Then I walked away.

"Glad we could have this talk jules" Stephanie waves to me.

"Oh yeah and tell your daughter to stay away from my daughter if you ever want to keep her the way she is now, In one piece" I warned her further and slammed the gate.

I leaned against the wall and sighed. "I think I made my point very well" I said walking merrily to my garden.

"And if that little shrew thinks she can take my man she really has another thing coming!"

Back at the garden stephanie was still waving even as juliet left before she mumbled.

"On the contrary jules it's you who'll never see the light of day if you try and stop me" Stephanie snarled from the distance.

"Mum!" She was startled when she heard a voice.

"Joelle you scared me!" Stephanie caught her breath.

"Sorry mum but have you seen dad? he was suppose to take me and joelle to the movies?" She said.

"No I haven't dear but try in the laurence garden he's probably there with joelle and UGH juliet" I shudder with her name.

"Okay bye" Joelle went off to the laurence garden.

When she was sure she was alone, Stephnaie took out a photo of her and gnomeo back when they used to be a thing and then she took out a photo of her and joelle, looking happy together, She took one long look at her daughter and gnomeo and sighed.

"Oh sweetie I know how much you want your dad in your life as so do I. I promise you I'll get your father and we can be the family we should be" She said in a low whisper before walking eleswhere.

* * *

**Oh this is getting good, isn't it? You all have no idea what in store for you next time but it's going to get real good and dramatic soon I promise you that :)**

**Well I gotta go and do my homework *sigh* until next time I'll see you all later.**

**~Jazz-star :0**


End file.
